When It Cuts
by Nahadria-Leralonde
Summary: Eh...it isn't really all that angsty. Just a story that fit perfectly with the lyrics of this song. EomerFaramir. They aren't what they used to be.
1. When It Cuts

OK I was just kidding. After I posted that, I realized that there is no bold on fanfiction.net, and there was a typo or two. This is what it was supposed to be, and lyrics are *inside stars*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Why is everything going wrong? Why can't we get along like we used to? It seemed like there was nothing stopping us. Nothing. We were flying. But now it's a different story. We fight. Not just small dissagreements, but we *fight.* And it's killing me. But he does not leave, and I don't want him to.  
  
*I cannot justify your envy  
  
But I will be understanding when you stay*  
  
Then, we sit. In silence. We sit in silence until one of us realizes the error in our path. It's always the same, evey night, it's the same. We fight, we sit, then we sleep. Nothing different, and I'm tired of it! There's nothing wrong with us, we just fight. And I don't know why- we both know it's stupid.  
  
*Then I will satisfy you in every  
  
But I'm not feeling coherent when you say*  
  
Sometimes we don't even make up. Sometimes one of us just leaves, and we sleep alone, in the dark and the cold. This isn't what I thought it would be- it kills me.  
  
*When it cuts, it cuts, it cuts hard  
  
And I  
  
When it cuts it cuts it cuts hard  
  
And I  
  
When it cuts it cuts hard  
  
And I  
  
When it cuts it cuts it cuts hard  
  
And I die again  
  
Again*  
  
I lack physical strength. That's why I lose. There's nothing I can do, and it always lays on physical strength. Which Eomer has. So I back out before I get myself hurt. At least I have the mind to realize when I'm in over my head.  
  
*Though I'm right  
  
I don't think I'll win this fight  
  
But I'm trying thought it's ripping me inside*  
  
Maybe he doesn't care for me. Maybe he loves another. I know not. What if I am simply in the way of him and another? He makes it sound so often. Maybe he doesn't realize that he hurts me as well as himself.  
  
*Just in case  
  
That I'm taking up your space  
  
I'll be feeling too, whatever's left inside*  
  
And it kills me inside.  
  
*When it cuts it cuts it cuts hard  
  
And I  
  
When it cuts it cuts it cuts hard  
  
And I  
  
When it cuts it cuts it cuts hard  
  
And I  
  
When it cuts it cuts it cuts hard  
  
And I die again  
  
Again*  
  
I've had it with this. There's nothing I can do. It's dead. There is nothing- no love, no passion. I used to wish him to stay, but now I do not. Now I want him gone. Every night, I wish he was elsewhere. I wish I was alone in my quarters to finish my business, whatever it may be. I don't need help. I am sure I am completely capable.  
  
*I can't go on  
  
I'm not that strong  
  
I'm so alone  
  
You just gotta set me free  
  
I'm still living every day no way  
  
I don't care what you say  
  
Your eyes despise my lies  
  
Say goodbye*  
  
It kills me that we fight so often.  
  
*When it cuts it cuts it cuts hard  
  
And I  
  
When it cuts it cuts it cuts hard  
  
And I  
  
When it cuts it cuts it cuts hard  
  
And I  
  
When it cuts it cuts it cuts hard  
  
And I die again  
  
Again, again*  
  
Waste your breath yelling no more Eomer, for I am through. Leave me be, I have no use for your company anymore.  
  
*Waste your breath* 


	2. Just Kidding!

Author's Note: Ill Nino has some DEEP lyrics....this song just kind of yelled at me to be written about, so here it is. It really isn't all that good, but I like it well enough. The song is When It Cuts- Ill Nino. You REALLY should give this song a shot. I may have spelled some things wrong, I am SO bad at spelling. Sorry! Lyrics are in bold.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Why is everything going wrong? Why can't we get along like we used to? It seemed like there was nothing stopping us. Nothing. We were flying. But now it's a different story. We fight. Not just small dissagreements, but we *fight.* And it's killing me. But he does not leave, and I don't want him to.  
  
I cannot justify your envy  
  
But I will be understanding when you stay  
  
Then, we sit. In silence. We sit in silence until one of us realizes the error in our path. It's always the same, evey night, it's the same. We fight, we sit, then we sleep. Nothing different, and I'm tired of it! There's nothing wrong with us, we just fight. And I don't know why- we both know it's stupid.  
  
Then I will satisfy you in every  
  
But I'm not feeling coherent when you say  
  
Sometimes we don't even make up. Sometimes one of us just leaves, and we sleep alone, in the dark and the cold. This isn't what I thought it would be- it kills me.  
  
When it cuts, it cuts, it cuts hard  
  
And I  
  
When it cuts it cuts it cuts hard  
  
And I  
  
When it cuts it cuts hard  
  
And I  
  
When it cuts it cuts it cuts hard  
  
And I die again  
  
Again  
  
I lack physical strength. That's why I lose. There's nothing I can do, and it always lays on physical strength. Which Eomer has. So I back out before I get myself hurt. At least I hvae the mind to realize when I'm in over my head.  
  
Though I'm right  
  
I don't think I'll win this fight  
  
But I'm trying thought it's ripping me inside  
  
Maybe he doesn't care for me. Maybe he loves another. I know not. What if I am simply in the way of him and another? He makes it sound so often. Maybe he doesn't realize that he hurts me as well as himself.  
  
Just in case  
  
That I'm taking up your space  
  
I'll be feeling too, whatever's left inside  
  
And it kills me inside.  
  
When it cuts it cuts it cuts hard  
  
And I  
  
When it cuts it cuts it cuts hard  
  
And I  
  
When it cuts it cuts it cuts hard  
  
And I  
  
When it cuts it cuts it cuts hard  
  
And I die again  
  
Again  
  
I've had it with this. There's nothing I can do. It's dead. There is nothing- no love, no passion. I used to wish him to stay, but now I do not. Now I want him gone. Every night, I wish he was elsewhere. I wish I was alone in my quarters to finish my business, whatever it may be. I don't need help. I am sure I am completely capable.  
  
I can't go on  
  
I'm not that strong  
  
I'm so alone  
  
You just gotta set me free  
  
I'm still living every day no way  
  
I don't care what you say  
  
Your eyes despise my lies  
  
Say goodbye  
  
It kills me that we fight so often.  
  
When it cuts it cuts it cuts hard  
  
And I  
  
When it cuts it cuts it cuts hard  
  
And I  
  
When it cuts it cuts it cuts hard  
  
And I  
  
When it cuts it cuts it cuts hard  
  
And I die again  
  
Again, again  
  
Waste your breath yelling no more Eomer, for I am through. Leave me be, I have no use for your company anymore.  
  
Waste your breath  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Wow. That turned out well. What do y'all think? I just said y'all...... 


End file.
